


Giant Lion and the Big Pig

by NowICan_CCC



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Hana being the dating expert, M/M, Pickup Lines, Roadhog wants love too guys, charming Jesse, tags will change, two big guys falling in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowICan_CCC/pseuds/NowICan_CCC
Summary: What one was, the other wasn't. Reinhardt is a bubbly and loud giant, ready to be friends with anyone he crosses paths with. Roadhog is a silent guy, preferring to be a lone wolf.However, when Reinhardt starts making moves on the infamous one man apocalypse, maybe a relationship wouldn't be too far out of the picture.





	1. It's the Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> I Proofread this myself. So, it's gonna suck. And this is the first fanfic I'm not making for my girlfriend, (she ships Mercyhog) and am just making it because it's fun. But, she did say she would read it... Maybe I can convert her to ship Reinhog too.

  
It was maddening how long this had been going on.

  
_Just fucking notice me already!_ Reinhardt begged to himself from where he sat at the table, looking over at the pig mask that used to haunt his nightmares, now of which he saw in his loveliest of dreams.  
Seeing the larger than life German usually had an effect on people, but Mako was not one of them. He easily stood just an inch shorter than him, and with an even more imposing attitude and structure. Reinhardt wasn't scared of him, Oh no, but he did waver. At first because of hesitance towards killers, now because he had a girlish crush on the guy.

  
Missions ended up being hopes to get to actually learn about the guy past their formal greeting. From what he learned after the battles, mostly from Junkrat's constant talking, was that Mako liked books and never took off his mask.

  
Now trying to subtly stare at the guy from across the mess hall table was hard, seeing as anywhere from snipers to sharp shooters sat around him. However, every now and then, Reinhardt allowed himself to indulge in the splendor that was the man behind the mask.

  
As he turned to Bridgette, the young girl trying catch his attention, he over heard something Jamie was saying to Mei.

  
"He loves Pachamari, did ye' know that?"

  
"Shut up Jamie," came Makos hiss of a reply.

  
"But it's true! Ye' can't get enough of em'! Back where we used to live in Junkertown, he had an arcade game that he stole of it!"

  
Mei just giggled along, too nice to comment as usual.

  
Reinhardt wasn't listening to whatever Bridgette was saying, only to have her give him an odd look and stop where she was explaining.

  
"Um... Reinhardt?"

  
He suddenly snapped back into reality, "Oh-OH! Yes my little one, what is it?"

  
Bridgette gave him an odd look, before peering down the table and back at him, "Its almost like you were in someone else's conversation."

  
Oh no. He felt his cheeks glow, growing warm. He scratched the back of his huge neck, swallowing the clump in his throat.

  
"So you..." Bridgette's eyes softened, recognising the signs he was putting off. She put a hand on his giant shoulder, "I'm sorry for distracting you from... whoever you were admiring."

  
"It's not good to keep my secrets from you," Reinhardt sighed as he scratched under his eye.

  
"No no, it is okay if you don't want to tell me," Bridgette smiled kindly, "Not all secrets are meant to be told." She then took her dishes to the sink, plopping them into the water with a splash, only to get a small growl from Zarya. It was the tanks turn to clean dishes tonight, and with Zarya being the first one done, she had to start first.

  
Reinhardt sighed as he eventually stood, going over to help Zarya. The woman with pink hair almost spat into the sink, "I can't believe that omnic has to join us, its too annoying!"

  
Reinhardt flinched at that, he thought Orisa was fine, especially since she was such a huge fan of his. Hana came over, eyeing Zarya as she heard what she said.

  
Then, with all the bravery (and stupidity) that came with her youth, she retorted, "I like Orisa just fine, and she's a girl not an it!"  
Zarya's eyes flashed with fury, but before she could unleash the wrath of a million Russian bears, Reinhardt cheered as a familiar tank joined them.

  
"Ah! Roadhog! I see you are coming to help us wash the dishes, drying them as usual?" Reinhardt asked, clapping the man on the back. The fact that the one man apocalypse didn't get flung forward from the hit nor falter slightly, just made Reinhardt blush more at his strength. In fact now, he couldn't help eyeing those deliciously huge arms.

  
He snapped himself out of his daze to lead Roadhog over to where he usually stood, drying the dishes. Reinhardt put up the dishes, his huge size allowing him to reach far up spots. Orisa usually worked with him.  
"Where is the female omnic?" The German asked, as to respect all tanks present. Roadhog shrugged before responding in his low voice through his mask.

  
"She offered to work with the support because she felt she was unwanted here."

  
"More like unneeded," Zarya hissed as she furiously scrubbed a plate, making Hana look up from her plate to glare at her.

  
Despite the hating glare of Hana, Roadhog rumbled a agreeing response. That made the Korean whip her head toward s him with a scowl.

  
"Please! Let us not get into a fight over some thing like this," Reinhardt tried to reason.

  
Zarya just scowled at Hana, while Roadhog nodded with Reinhardt.  
"I agree with him, just wash the fucking dishes guys," He grumbled through his mask.

  
"Of course! Roadhog has always been a smart one!" Reinhardt laughed as he took a plate from the man, clapping his muscled shoulder with one, broad hand. Roadhog rolled his eyes behind his mask as Reinhardt opened a cabinet and put the dish away.

  
"Why do you like pigs so much my friend?" Reinhardt asked the masked man after a few more dishes were put up.

  
"Was a farmer..." Roadhog shrugged again as he handed Reinhardt another dish.

  
"Really? I thought you would like them because they're cute!"

Reinhardt smiled, his crows feet wrinkling in the action, "I think all pigs are cute! Even those wild ones!"

  
"Hogs?"

  
"Yeah! Those!" The German laughed loudly, touching the area between Mako's huge shoulder blades softly, "Pigs are just great animals."

  
"Why do you like lions so much?" Zarya asked the large german, making him look up and at her as Roadhog passed him a dish. Hana was being unnaturally silent as she looked the large old man up and down.

  
"Big and brave!" He flexed, hoping Mako would notice his large muscles. He snuck him a glance only to see that he was focused on drying a dish. He then put his large fists on his waist to look at Zarya, "Why do you like bears so much?"

  
"They are protective fighters," Zarya smiled wickedly before giving Hana a sideways look, "What do bunnies stand for eh? Leetle and weak?"

  
"No!" The Song glared at her, "In Korea, we girls use the bunny as a way to show feminism."

  
"Ooh, nice," Zarya smiled and nodded, Hana flicking her hair over her shoulder.

  
Roadhog let out a small grunt, making Reinhardt's heart melt. He finished drying a plate as he spoke, "Yours are all so symbolic, I just like pigs."

  
Reinhardt smiled softly as he wrapped an arm around the guy, hoping he was helping comfort him, "No worries my big friend, you must like pigs for a reason."

  
"Yeah..." He whispered, it probably being too personal for him to talk about, but he talked anyways, "It was a way of showing revenge on those who teased me, to dress like a pig and watch them squirm..." his voice got low as his hand began to squeeze into fists, before shaking his head and continuing his dish wiping duties.

  
Reinhardt gave a reassuring pat to his shoulder before continuing his job too adding, "It must've been hard to live in the outback. I can understand that mindset."

  
Mako just nodded silently. They finished up the last of the dishes before dispersing for the night. Zarya went her own way while Hana tagged along with Reinhardt and Roadhog. Bummer, he hoped to get a few moments alone with the large aussie but alas, some other day.  
Hana asked some awkward questions, like if both of them were single and if both of them liked the same this or that, but when she finally left for her room, it gave the large german a few seconds alone with the loveable silent man.

  
"So..." Reinhardt started to ask, only to be cut off by Roadhog.

  
"I could tell you heard Jamie when he talked about my... love for Pachimari..." He started, rubbing the back of his neck that turned his usual intimidating demeanor into one of pure adorableness. Reinhardt loved it, his blue eyes widening immensely as he blushed.

  
"Wouldnt dream of telling anyone my friend!" He replied cheerfully, putting a large hand on Mako's huge shoulders. Roadhog looked up slowly, meeting eyes with the German, a happy gaze behind his mask. Reinhardt smiled softly, Roadhog slowly backing away into his room with a soft, "Thank you..."

  
Reinhardt stood there for a few seconds, before clutching his rapidly beating heart.

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Reinhardt!" Hanna declared as she burst into his room, "You are really bad at flirting!"

  
"What?!? Hana get out!" The large blonde yelled as he finished cleaning his giant hammer.

  
"We're here to help you!" Lucio chimed in as he pushed his way past Hana and into Reinhardt's room. Bridgette followed after the Brazilian, pushing her red hair behind her ear.

  
Reinhardt sighed and looked at them, knowing full well what Hana had figured out the day before. He wasn't good at hiding his emotions, it was a miracle not everyone in overwatch had figured out his crush. He rubbed his face, "Help with what?" Maybe if he just acted like he didn't know...

  
"You want a date with the pig!" Hana stuck one finger into the air matter of factly.

  
Bridgette nodded along with her friend, closing the door of Reinhardt's room behind her.

  
"How many people did you tell?" Reinhardt asked with a deep sigh, knowing full well Hana was very successful when it came to getting people date. He remembered before that she used a gossip trick to get Hanzo and McCree together.

  
"Not many, I don't think you and Roadhog are stupid enough to not know you guys are totally meant for each other," Hana sat next to him and put her finger on her lips in thought.  
"I thought that a secret admirer idea was really good," Lucio chimed in.

  
"Roadhog is too smart for that, it would defeat the purpose of that idea," Reinhardt shook his head, "I don't need help with this! I'm good!" 

  
"No you're not," Hana stood and put her hands on her hips, "Too much laughter, too much touching, you're not good! If you keep up with this act you're just going to scare him away!"

  
"True," Bridgette nodded.

  
"I've even noticed something was up between you two!" Lucio raised his hands.

  
"Lucio is the most clueless guy ever, and he even noticed how creepy you were being!" Hana flailed her arms around. She then got a super serious face and put a hand on Reinhardt's shoulder, "I have basically created a flirting class for you, so you're less creepy and more charming."

"Are you guys the only ones there?" The giant blonde wondered aloud.

  
"No!" Hana smiled.

  
"Junkrat and McCree are gonna be there!" Lucio chirped.

  
Reinhardt sighed very loudly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Hes clueless, it's fine he doesn't even know what's going on," Bridgette assured the larger German.

  
Reinhardt had a hard time grasping the idea of Junkrat not blabbing his large mouth to Roadhog. Whatever, Hana was not letting him get out of this one.

  
The three herded him into a room where McCree and Junkrat were standing at the front, in front of a white board that said in red expo words; 'flirting class'.

  
The large blonde sat in one of the tiny chairs, waiting for whatever lesson Hana was gonna give. The little Korean girl stood between the blonde Aussie and the brunette.

  
"So!" She started, motioning to Jamie, "Jamison, would you like to show us how charming you are?"

  
"Oh yea mate! I get all the girls!" He put his hands on his hips and licked his lips, winking one of his crazy eyes. Reinhardt cringed back at the sight.

  
"That is what you don't want to do!" Hana smiled as Junrat let out a "WOT??!!" before turning to Jesse.

  
"Be charming for us Jesse," She commanded.

  
"Wow, little harsh there honey bean," he tilted his hat, a smirk playing at his lips.

  
"This. This is real charm and flirting," Hana nodded as she patted his back. She then turned to Reinhardt, "You be charming!"

  
The large German folded his arms across his chest as he smiled broadly, "Charming my friend, I always am!" He added a wink, hoping he was doing it right.

  
Hana just stared at him as Jesse let out a small chuckle, Junkrat just giggled to himself.

  
"We'll come back to charming..."

 

 

 

 

 

  
By the end of the day, Reinhardt had successfully learned how to be subtle, deliver pick up lines, and to be charming in a romantic sense. He felt ready to take on anything.

  
Except... when Hana told him he had to sit next to Roadhog at dinner.  
"You can't have worked on all of this only to not sit by him! Or talk to him!" The tiny Korean placed her hands on her hips, her brown eyes narrowing.

  
Bridgette nodded, along with Lucio and McCree, while Junkrat just sat there with his eyes facing two different directions. He really was that stupid...

  
Reinhardt took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He could do this, if he could be one of the best tanks in battles he could sit next to a guy.

  
The group of them wandered into the cafeteria, Reinhardt feeling like his heart would explode. He caught sight of Roadhog (pretty hard guy to miss) and wandered over to the open chair next to him. Jamie bounced into the chair on the other side of the large junker, and immediately shot into a story about something random. Roadhog just nodded along as the larger German hesitantly pulled out a chair and sat next to him.

  
Mako didn't even send him a glance and kept his eyes on the table as he grunted and nodded along with whatever Jamie was rambling on about.

  
Reinhardt strummed his fingers on the table, too nervous to really say anything until Ana started to pass around the plates she had prepared. Reinhardt's stomach growled as he was handed honey roasted ham with mash potatoes and a buttered roll. He began to dig in, watching as Roadhog very gently put a clear wrap over the food.

  
The man liked his privacy, ate only in his room, the only time he ever took his mask off.

  
"My friend, does your food ever get cold when you wait for dinner to be over to eat it alone?" Reinhardt finally spoke up.

  
Roadhog shrugged, "Sometimes. Never really cared."

  
The large blonde German tilted his head, "You eat ham?"

  
Reinhardt could feel Roadhog's gaze through his mask as he turned to him, his invisible eye brows showing a confused frown, "Yeah... who said I didn't...?"

  
"Well, the whole ' say bacon one more time' thing," Reinhardt scratched the back of his neck.

  
Roadhog let out a small chuckle, making the blonde widen his eyes and most of the talk at the table go silent. No one, _no one_ , had ever been able to Mako to laugh outside of the battlefield. The guy only laughed at death and murder.

  
"I used to be called bacon back when I was a kid, but only by my family. It's because of..." He trailed off, shaking his head, a invisible smile behind his mask, "My nose looks a lot like a pigs. I used to snort when I laughed and even ate really messy. So, if anyone at my school called me bacon I would get all up in their face and make a very deep voice and say-" he proceeded to make a weird voice, like as if he was faking how deep his current voice was, " ' Say bacon one more time punk'."

  
He chuckled again and scratched under his grey ponytail, "I think it's funny."

  
Reinhardt cracked a smile but forced down his laughter and instead just giggled along, "What a great story my friend!"

  
As the talk started again, Hana elbowed the huge German, making him lean down to hear her from his seat. She sat up straighter and whispered in his ear, "He never laughs, and you got him to!"

  
Reinhardt smiled back at her and patted her back, "Thanks to you my leetle friend!"

  
The tall German proceeded to try and learn more about Roadhog through the meal, mostly for the one man apocalypse to just answer in another question about him. He got off topic, usually rambling on with a story before snapping back to trying to talk to Roadhog.

  
Reinhardt remembered hearing Angela talk about eye contact with Lucio. He recalled she said that it showed concentration and attention, which usually attracted people you liked. So, during the whole meal the giant blonde tank looked Roadhog in the eyes of his mask while talking to him. He didn't stare into his soul, no, but he did get the point across that he was listening and was interested.

  
The team began to disperse, the offense hero's on dish duty that night. Orisa bounced over, hugging Reinhardt with one arm as she began to speak, Roadhog leaning slightly away from her.

 

"Reinhardt! Bastion and I were going to do some gardening tomorrow, would you like to come too? I would love of you could! You're the greatest!" She bubbled in her mechanic voice, making Reinhardt laugh aloud.

  
"Yes my metal friend- Roadie, would you like to come?" Reinhardt felt his heart stop when his big mouth blurted that out. He cringed at the fact he gave the large Aussie a nickname, one Junkrat used for his bodyguard. He knew he had blew all his chances-

  
"I'd love to," came Roadhog's deep and bassy voice.


	2. Do You Need a Hug?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In ones mind, it's a date, in the others mind, it's a chance to be loved again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little shorter... I'm sorry...

What the hell was wrong with him? 

  
Roadhog ran his fingers through his hair, sighing deeply. I'd love to?!? Why not just, sure okay! See ya there! No, he had to throw in that dumbass "L Word". 

  
He almost slammed his door shut with how angry he was with himself. Did Reinhardt think he was blind? He could tell the large German liked him like that. It was accepting the fact that he did was where Mako struggled- 

  
Roadhog. He was Roadhog now. That peaceful farmer was gone, now there's just the man behind the mask, the one who shouldn't be there anymore. No, Mako Rutledge was gone, now, it was just Roadhog.   
And Roadhog needed to calm down. 

  
He seemed to like the guy back, but also, he didn't. 

  
He wasn't sure. 

  
Though he was a secluded person, he loved to be loved on. He liked it better when Reinhardt rubbed his back and slapped his shoulder. However, thankfully the larger German had stopped his habit of laughing too loud and too long. 

  
And Roadhog knew that Reinhardt had gotten Hana's help on flirting. He knew because Junkrat told some story about how Hana wanted him to show his charm and flirt and do all these things. He said Lucio, McCree, Bridgette and Reinhardt were there, but never really specified why. Probably didn't even know. 

  
Roadhog liked that the big guy was trying and even practicing to get with him. But right now, the hog needs to eat his honey roasted ham. Mmmmmm....

 

  


  


Reinhardt was at the garden earlier than usual, before even Orisa. It was just him and Bastion, who was currently watering some yellow flowers. He tried to make small talk, but it's hard to talk to some thing that only makes noises in beeps and boops. 

  
Orisa soon arrived, and after a few moments of robotic fangirling they got gardening. Reinhardt helped Orisa a lot with gardening, but he was no good at it himself. He could plant the flowers, but he couldn't ever really do more than that. He was too big and too clumsy. Orisa however, just as big as him, was able to maneuver around everything, and even with one hand she was so much more talented. Bastion too, even standing as tall as Roadhog, he was able to have a real green thumb. 

  
As the robots tended to the other plants, Reinhardt got started on digging little holes in a flower pot for seeds. Some kind of pretty white flower, by the looks of the front of the seed package. 

  
By then Roadhog had shown up. Bastion began to give him orders before stopping suddenly and shaking his head. Orisa didn't say a word as Roadhog waited for commands he could understand. 

  
"Orisa, my big friend, is there something wrong?" Reinhardt asked as he placed the pot in an open area that was shimmering with sunlight.   
"I do not think Roadhog would like it if an omnic gave him orders," Orisa replied hesitantly, looking at the big man. 

  
"Better than taking orders from Junkrat," Roadhog grunted. 

  
Reinhardt laughed at that, "See? He does not mind!" 

  
Orisa nodded and gave him directions, very gently though. Roadhog just nodded along, and anytime Orisa asked if he was able to perform a job, he would nod and say 'sure'. 

  
Reinhardt got back to watering the seeds he just planted, only to get Bastion scolding him and draining out the large amount of water he put in the flower pot. 

  
The huge german went on to another task as he failed that one, only to fail the next one, and the one after that. Roadhog was trimming a bush the whole time, doing a mastery job as it slowly went from a blob of leaves to a perfect circle. Why was he so good and Reinhardt so bad? 

  
"Where did you learn all that talent my piggy friend?" Reinhardt asked him, staring, awestruck at the amazing trimming job he did. 

  
Roadhog chuckled, "Farmer, remember?" 

  
The ledge German felt his belly suddenly filled with butterflies as Roadhog chuckled. The man's laugh was so deep and beautiful... 

  
"You farmed more than animals?" Reinhardt asked as Roadhog moved on to the next task. 

  
"Yep. Can't only eat meat," He replied as he began to plant some seeds in a nice little row. 

  
"I can help plant!" Reinhardt exclaimed as he clambered down next to him, taking some of the same seeds. 

  
Roadhog laughed again, small and quiet. Reinhardt smiled broadly upon hearing that giggle grace his ears once again. The masked man then gave him directions on how to specifically plant these kinds of seeds. They set at it, working in comfortable silence. 

  
As Reinhardt got to his fourth or fifth seed, Roadhog spoke up.   
"Why aren't you as friendly as you used to be?" 

  
Friendly? Was Reinhardt being mean to him?! Oh no he hoped not...   
The larger German shook his head frantically and put a hand on the huge Aussie's shoulder. "Being mean to you? I didn't realize I was being mean to you! You're my friend, I would never-"   
"No, not mean," Roadhog interjected, pointing his mask towards Reinhardts face, "You just... Became less physically affectionate." 

The large german was stunned into silence. For once Hana was wrong on some romantic advice. Roadhog liked it when Reinhardt loved on him, gave him pats and sideways hugs, messed with his hair, shoulder bumped him... 

  
"I am a very affectionate guy," the blonde man replied with a broad smile, "Someone just told me it was creepy a few days back and I stopped." 

  
"Well, it's not creepy to me," Roadhog shrugged as he looked away from him and continued planting.

  
"Also, you're the only guy who is actually big enough for me to hug without crushing them," Reinhardt added as he too began to work again, "I once hugged Fareeha so tight I popped her back. It sounded like a firework!" 

  
Roadhog threw his head back and laughed at that. A huge, belly trolling laughter that usually was only caused by death and gruesome battles. He snorted in his laughter, making Reinhardt laugh with him.   
The two omnics in the garden turned to them, Orisa's eyes making upwards arrows in happiness as she giggled. Bastion made some whirring noise that sounded like a small laugh. 

  
And with that Bastion and Orisa let them go, while both were still giggling. 

  
"You two need to hang out more," Orisa commented, nodding. Bastion let out some robotic noises in agreement, nodding enthusiastically. 

  
"They're right," Roadhog grunted, scratching the back of his neck nervously. The action made Reinhardt melt. 

  
"I heard Chopped is on at six tomorrow, would you like to watch it?"  
Roadhog looked at Reinhardt with all the excitement of a guy with a ma's on could show. "I forgot about that! I love Chopped, it's a great show..." 

  
"Looks like we have something in common my friend!" Reinhardt slung his arm around Roadhog's shoulder, squeezing his meaty arm in affection. The two began their trek back towards the base, Reinhardt yammering on about how much he loved the cooking show.

  
As they neared the doors Roadhog stopped, making Reinhardt stop with him. The huge German looked down at the masked man, his smile not faltering. "Is something the matter Roadie?"

  
Roadhog looked up at him, shrugging, "Goodbye hug?" He asked, as if he needed permission to hug Reinhardt, possibly one of the most affectionate people in Overwatch. 

  
"Of course my piggy friend!" He cheered in his German accent as he scooped up Roadhog under the arms, pulling him into a huge hug. The masked man let out a small startled gasp at the others strength, his feet lifted off the ground oh so slightly. Then, the large Aussie wrapped his arms around Reinhardt's neck. The mountainous German put Roadhog back on the ground, but didn't end the embrace.

  
He then felt a small feeling on the side of his neck. 

  
Roadhog was nuzzling him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you've probably noticed I'm trying to make each chapter title a character voice line, whether that be in game or one purchased. I can't wait to see how clever I can get with these....
> 
> Also, the rating may change depending on if I add smut. Do I need smut in this? Do we need some explicit Reinhog smut? Please let me now if you'd like some, I'll totally write it!


	3. ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinhardt's crush on Roadhog grows, mostly because he loves spending time with the guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story time:
> 
> OKAY SO- I thought I had posted this chapter, but I didnt, and I meant for it to be a little update before the fourth chapter but... that didn't happen so....
> 
> I'm sorry

  
When Reinhardt told Hana and Bridgette along with Lucio what happened when and after gardening, the three were all believing very deeply that Roadhog liked the large german back. While Lucio and Hana had so much pumped up energy and just enthusiasm, it was Bridgette that kept them all grounded. It was either a huge crush (which was, unlikely) or it was the fact that Roadhog was at least interested.

  
Reinhardt kept his hopes high. He watched Chopped with Roadhog, the two mostly resting in comfortable silence. The next mission they were called to, he sat next to the masked man on the way there, and back. He socialized, at every meal he was next to the Aussie except for breakfast, wanted to give the guy a little alone time. He asked him to go and do things with him, which Roadhog usually agreed to do.   
They made snow cones with Symmetra once. Reinhardt ended up spilling some red syrup on his shirt, only to hear Roadhog's adorable low chuckle.

  
They played video games with Hana one time, the girl almost being too suggestive to both of them. However, when Hana used a pickup line on Roadhog (just to spite Reinhardt) the larger was able to come up with an even better one.

  
"Hey Roadhog, I'd you were a vegetable, you would be a cutecumber!"

  
"...?"

  
"I have a better one! Are you a parking ticket Roadhog? Because you have fine written all over you!"

  
Reinhardt had never been more flustered and embarrassed in his whole life.

  
There was another time, Jesse and Hanzo invited them to come cook with them. It was fun, especially hearing the Japanese and American man bicker over dumb things like how to cook chicken. Reinhardt and Roadhog learned that day, that the two of them apparently made a great chef team. Cooked dinner that night, the two tanks got nothing but compliments.

  
There was another time, Ana asked Reinhardt of he would help organizing some stuff in the med bay with her and Fareeha. Of course, he agreed, but asked if he was allowed to take Roadhog along. The mother and daughter duo approved. At one point, Fareeha had to leave the room with Roadhog to go retrieve some thing, leaving the two old soldiers in there alone.

  
Ana gave him a look with her one dark eye, "So..." The air around her was questioning, but open.

  
"Hmm?" Reinhardt asked, pretending as if the healing sniper wouldn't notice his crush.

  
"You and Roadhog seem to..." She tapped her fingers on one of the boxes close to her, but her eyes didn't stray from Reinhardt's, "Have grown close, very close."

  
The large German cleared his throat and nodded, "yeah." His voice was hoarse, a huge difference from its usual booming sound.

  
Ana smiled, "He needs to know. He wants to be loved on, you can tell."

  
"Yes yes, I... know," Reinhardt agreed, "I-I just don't..." He blushed, he talked about this with Torbjorn and Bridgette, but it always had him flustered every time. The mere thought of having Roadhog in his arms, his mask (or maybe even face) buried in his huge chest. Or having their fingers intertwined intimately. Maybe even to place feather light kisses on Roadhog's cheek...

  
Reinhardt was visibly shaking. Ana laughed, but patted his arm.   
"Some day, my friend, you must tell him."

  
"Yeah... someday."


	4. I Salute You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinhardt did it.

About two days after that conversation, Reinhardt worked up the courage to confess...

  
Maybe.

  
He had a good long talk with Torbjorn and Bridgette. Was it too fast? Should he have done it earlier? How should he do it? The question thrown around in that conversation always had Reinhardt in a flustered state. They eventually agreed on allowing him to, but because of how flustered he was, it was okay to chicken out.

  
So, Roadhog joined him for a movie night, popcorn and soda and everything. Roadhog didn't even glance at the popcorn as Reinhardt basically inhaled it like a vacuum. As Reinhardt settled into the cozy couch the two were nestled in, he glances over to his fellow tank friend. Roadhog is just watching the movie, a blank expression on his masked face.

  
Subtlety is key! The large German remembers Hana declaring in one of their flirting lessons. Reinhardt glances down, notices Roadhog's hand is resting on his thigh. Maybe if...

  
The larger man oh so gently inched his hand on top of Roadhog's, barely mustering up the courage to intertwine his fingers with his crush. He's surprised to feel the huge Aussie flinch slightly at the first touch, but not comment. The two hold hands for a while, a bit of tension growing between them as the movie blares on, flashing colors on the two tanks faces.

  
Roadhog eventually sighs and looks at Reinhardt, removing his hand out from under the Germans. He glares at Him through his mask, and the larger of the two inches back slightly.

  
"Wh-what?" Reinhardt put on a innocent face, smiling and holding his hands up.

  
"Are we not going to discuss what clearly is going on here?" The one man apocalypse motioned between the two, before setting his large hands on his hips. Reinhardt couldn't help but think it was adorable.  
But, he choked on his words on response to his crush, "W-well..." He coughed, "I um..."

  
Roadhog just shook his head muttering under his breath, "You like me, it's stupid, but you do. Just tell my fat self ya don't give a shit about relationships and we can move on from this." He didn't think Reinhardt would hear his rambled mumbles, but he did. And man was he horrified.

  
He grabbed Roadhog by his tan and muscular arms, pulling him closer to his face. He stared at the eyes behind the mask, then leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on Roadhog's leather snout. Roadhog seemed startled for a few seconds before he shook his head, letting out his deep and bassy laugh. He snorted and Reinhardt chuckled along with him, covering his mouth and internalizing his emotions about the situation.

  
When Roadhog calmed he rubbed the back of his head, "Always kinda knew."

  
"I guessed you did, after all, you're a smart man," Reinhardt stated, and he almost felt the eye roll behind the huge Aussies mask as he shook his head.

  
"Dont flatter me," he replied.

  
Reinhardt smiled softly, "Hard for me not to my friend." He then took a breath, "I would love to flatter you more, in a more romantic situation...?" He tried to phrase it to make it seem smooth, his confession statement being nothing more than just confusing.

  
Roadhog chuckled and nodded, "Sure, why not."

  
Reinhardt felt his stomach surge with joy. He stood from the couch, hooking his arms under Roadhog's and hoisting the six hundred pound man with him. The other tank was once again startled by the outgoing German, but just giggled along as Reinhardt hugged him hard enough to bruise his side's. He felt his stomach press against his now lovers, and Roadhog blushed, gently wrapping his arms around Reinhardt's neck and pressing his masked face against his shoulder.

  
The blonde German was still laughing and smiling from cheek to cheek as he rested his chin on Roadhog's broad shoulder frame. His blush was unbelievable, but he didn't care how red he looked, he just got his big piggy, that's all he wanted.

 

 

 

 

  
Roadhog woke up, blinking several times to wake himself up. He yawned behind his mask, scratching his chin. It wasn't uncommon for him to forget to take off his mask at night, but when he looked around, he realized he was in the floor of the game room. A cozy couch on his left side and a big tv on his right.

  
Oh.

  
He looked down and saw Reinhardt curled up next to him. He smiled softly behind his mask. He appreciated how hard the larger German worked just to confess to him. And when he figured out Roadhog already knew? He just complimented him. What a guy.

  
What a guy...

  
Roadhog bent over, pressing his leather snout to Reinhardt's cheek. The man grumbled and tried swatting him away, making the Aussie laugh lowly.

  
"Rein... We gotta get up," Roadhog persisted, and his large German boyfriend slowly opened his eyes. Reinhardt glared at him, making an over-the-top pouting face.

  
"But it's warm next to you!" He complained, scooting closer to Roadhog, pressing his face into his thigh. The large Aussie laughed but got up, dragging Reinhardt with him. The German groaned, but when he rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock, he realized they had missed breakfast.

  
Reinhardt sighed, "Breakfast was over at nine, it's ten."

  
"Dont worry, I'll make something," Roadhog informed him as he popped his back and made his way to the door, "Used to make breakfast everyday back on the farm."

  
"Really?" Reinhardt followed him out the door, his blue eye wide as he admired the other.

  
"Sure, Used to use-" He started before a blur latched onto his arm and started a rapid fire of loud autralian drawl.

  
"OH MY FUCK ROADIE WHERE THE SHIT WERE YOU LAST NIGHT OH MY GOD I HAD A NIGHTMARE AND WHEN I WENT TO SEE YOU YOU WERENT THERE AND I GOT SCARED AND WENT AROUND INTO EVERYONES ROOMS AND ALL THE OMNICS WERE STUPID LIKE USUAL BUT NO ONE WANTED TO HELP ME CALM DOWN," Junkrat inhaled as he began to start another huge tangent, "SO I SNUCK INTO BED NEXT TO HANZO AND MCCREE AND HOLY FUCK ROADHOG JESSE HAS A HUGE DICK."

  
Roadhog covered Junkrats mouth with his hand, sighing. "Listen Jamie, no one wanted to hear that."

  
The Aussie just giggled then saw Reinhardt behind him, and gasped, "OH! That's why you were... Not in your room," he wiggled his blonde eyebrows, giggling at his own joke.

  
Both to Reinhardt's and Roadhog's dismay, Commander Morrison had overseen what had happened. At possibly the most convenient time, he stepped from his office and into the hallway. The two tanks look we at each other then back to their commander, who had one brow up. He held his coffee in one of his hands, the steam billowing from it almost as if it was a more metaphorical representation of how he was now.   
You see, there was a strict... No making babies rule that was declared around the base by Morrison. You basically had to go up to the guy and ask to sleep with one of your teammates. He had specific rules that you couldn't sleep in places one could publicly access, pretty much anywhere you didn't have a key to. And if you were to sleep together in someone's room, you couldn't do it between missions where more people are in the base. Not only that, but if you do get intimate you must stay quiet.

  
And by what Junkrat declared it sounded like Reinhardt and Roadhog had broken two of those rules.

  
Morrison sighed and motioned for Roadhog and Reinhardt to come to his office. The two glared at Junkrat before moving with the commander, hearing Jamie whisper apologies behind them.

  
As their commander closed the door behind them, they took Seats across from his desk, papers screwed about. He sighed as he set his coffee mug down on a coaster, "Well boys..." He looked them over, "Youve broken some rules." He turned to his computer, clicking on a few things.

  
"Commander Morrison, sir, we did not. It was an accident, we went to watch a show together and ended up falling asleep," Roadhog calmly informed him.

  
"Yes! Junkrat just misread the situation," Reinhardt helpfully chimed in, beaming.

  
The former dead man just raised his brows slightly, "Yes... I see..." he then turned from his computer, "By the footage of last night, what Junkrat suggested didn't happen-"

  
"You have cameras in our rooms??!" Reinhardt gasped.

  
"No! Just in public access spaces!" The old soldier shook his head, "Jesus, not that intrusive." He shook his head again, clearing his thoughts and continuing, "Basically, ever since the whole McHanzo thing we uh, had to change some rules about relationships."

  
Reinhardt leaned forward, tilting his head, "What?"

  
"Basically, due to the way the team is structured, we can't run into problems because of romance. You have to be evaluated basically, and everyone has to pitch in and vote," he explained, running his fingers through his slowly shrinking hairline.

  
Roadhog tilted his masked face, "That means, that... our team has to... choose whether or not we can go out?"

  
"THAT IS RIDICULOUS!" Reinhardt exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

  
"It may seem so, but we can't have splits in the team because so and so went out with so and so and so and so is cheating on so and so," The commander shrugged, "It also shows who is more hostile to certain relationships and who's more okay with them. If we offend someone Because of a relationship that could break apart the team."   
Roadhog sat back and scratched his chin, "So... everyone has a huge vote or...?"

  
"No," Morrison waved a hand as he explained, "There are the healers, represented by Mercy and Ana. The tanks represented by Reinhardt and Zarya, but due to you being apart of this whole situation, it's going to be Zarya. The damage shown by Pharah and I. The last category was added as an escape net, for the more sensitive situations, the omnics, represented by Zenyatta."

  
"So, the representatives choose the majority votes of their group, and choose off of that?" Reinhardt tried to conclude.

  
The commander nodded, "Yes! And by this, if a group is split we can have two votes. And if a group doesn't like you, yet the majority is fine with it, you will know that. Know who's gonna give you trouble."   
"So... do we have to... get people on our side?" Roadhog asked, scratching his neck.

  
"Yes," the commander then pressed the button on his desk that allowed him to speak through the PA system.

  
He smirked at the two tanks, "Overwatch base, we have an announcement."

**Author's Note:**

> OOF
> 
> I have no idea how long this fanfic will be BUUUUUUUUUUUUT I am most likely going to have it under ten chapters.


End file.
